The Lost Stories of the Grimms
by Gifted Shadows
Summary: This is my first story! it also happens to be the 100 word challenge! I am NOT a good updater, just to warn you. Reviews are welcome! If you flame, don't be surprised to get an equally firey one back.
1. Awkward

**Hey everybody! It's my first story in Sisters Grimm and I am really excited!*takes bow*But, be prepared because I'm doing the 100 challenge… And I am a HUGE procrastinator!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm.**

**! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()!**

**Popcorn:**

It was a cold winter night and Sabrina really wanted something to do.

Sabrina, who was currently sprawled on the couch, sighed. She was B-O-R-E-D. Bored. With a capital 'B'. Something other than watch some movie about dancing penguins.

'Cause, what was the fun in that, when you've met the penguins the movie was based on? Even Daphne was asleep, and this was her favorite movie!

Puck was asleep too, with his hair falling in his eyes and his mouth slightly parted. He looked kind of cute, didn't he?

'No.' she ordered in her head, 'do not think mushy thoughts!'

Sabrina didn't want to ruin this friendship thing they had going on. It was simple, really. Puck would prank Sabrina and Sabrina would scream at him. But, now, instead of hatred in her eyes, there was laughter and pure joy. Her once dull eyes, glassy with visions of what could have been, were now bright blue orbs that lit up the entire room. Gone was the anger that had haunted her for years. In its place was a mature, but happy 14 year old girl that was having fun with her best friend.

They were just weird that way. It was a good weird, but still.

Sabrina sighed. She needed to distract herself. She glanced down at the bowl of popcorn in her hands. She raised an eyebrow, and then raised her hand. A single kernel was clasped gently between two fingers. _Flick._

Puck groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted with an expectant looking Sabrina. "What do you want? It's…. 2:00AM! I need my beauty sleep!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes "I'm bored, Princess. Entertain me."

Puck huffed indignantly. "I am NOT a show monkey." Another eyeroll. Lately, Puck had been waiting for her eyes to roll out of her head. Jonas, his best friend had told him that could happen. But, Jonas the _Betrayer_ is probably not a reliable source…

But, back onto topic.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow with hopeful puppy dog eyes. Puck called that stare 'The stare that could make the Master bow down' It was also very effective on him, but only Sabrina knew that.

Puck sighed. "Fine." Then he smirked.

Uh oh. Sabrina knew that look. It was the look that Sabrina saw right before she stepped into a hidden vat of goo. While she was considering the outcome, Sabrina didn't realize Puck's hand inching slowly toward the popcorn bowl. Well, until Sabrina ended up with a face full of popcorn, that is.

"Hey!" And he promptly had a face full of popcorn. After that, a full blown popcorn war waged. Popcorn was thrown, and shouts filled the room. It was a miracle Daphne didn't wake up. Thank god they were alone for the night.

Suddenly, there was complete silence. Not a sound in the room. The reason? Sabrina and Puck were in a heap on the floor. Exhausted. Puck had yellow kernels on his cheek while Sabrina chewed the popcorn that ended up in her mouth, not her hair.

Sabrina closed her eyes. "I'm tired." Puck agreed. The end result was waking up to about 200 Facebook alerts each. There was a picture of Sabrina snuggled tightly next to Puck while Puck had his arm wrapped protectively around her, a soft smile on his face. The caption was titled "PUCKABRINA AT LAST::::DDDD"

Sabrina groaned. "Why me?"

**So…. How are ya liking it so far? My writing gets better with encouragement and advice***_**Hint. Hint.**_*****


	2. Last Straw

**Guess what? I'm ba-ack! You should all be terrified because, with **_**my**_** crazy mind, anything could happen.**

**And sorry to everybody, this chapter will be suuuuper short.**

**To SephoraSweetie07: The 100 word challenge is made by… Cannibalistic Skittles and is literally 100 words. You make one one-shot centered on that word… You should probably look it up. Cannibalistic Skittles explains it better, since it's her challenge.**

**Last Straw:**

"PUCK!" At his name, said fairy stopped and then ran. The rage contained in her voice could only mean one thing. She had found the empty box. That was never good.

Now, one thing you should know about this child, she was obsessed with silly straws. Every length, color, and shape was savored by her. You don't mess with this girl's silly straws. It's like an unwritten law. Any way….

Puck looked behind him. She was getting closer. There was murder in her eyes. She could be a scary girl when she wanted to. Puck was running out of places to go. He was running out of steam. She was just getting started.

Puck then ran into his ice cream truck. Stupid truck. Who put that there? Oh wait. He did. Oops.

The girl growled and lunged.

It was then that Puck remembered that he could fly. It was then that he realized just how colorful a vocabulary this livid girl had.

Puck waited patiently with amusement in his eyes, waiting for her to finish.

Finally!"Hey, Red?"

"WHAT?" She had a crazed look in her eyes.

"It's _just_ _a straw_."

"It is NOT just a straw! It was the _last red_ straw!"

Puck's eyes widened. "Holy Shi…Takyi Mushrooms? I should run." The first sentence came out more a question than an exclamation.

"Yes you should."

**So how was that? That was fun to write! Now, raise your hand if you thought it was Sabrina or Daphne. IN A REVIEW OR I WILL TELL RED **_**YOU**_** TOOK THE LAST RED SILLY STRAW!**


	3. Cow

**Hey everybody! EEP! I got reviews! Yay! As you can see, giving me 7 mini donuts is **_**not **_**a good idea. I get **_**these **_**ideas…**

**Now, Red has some **_**things**_** to say. No not that! Sick minded nasties! Just kidding!**

**To oah ehm ghee: **_**She took my straw**_**? THERE WILL BE BLOOD! And for the record, it's not mine.**

**To PenguinLoverGurl: NO! Not that one! That's my favorite! I send you angry faces! And I may or may not send a rope to! Feel free to tie yourself up so we can… **_**negotiate**_** the taking of that straw.**

**Oh Red.**

**Now from me to SephoraSweetie07: No, she provides a list for you… But if you want, I'll make a separate one-shot for you using one of **_**your**_** words! It'll give me more inspiration! I suggest peanut butter…*grins evilly*What? I'm not planning **_**anything**_** that involves Puck and peanut butter for the first time!**

**Now, after this long A/N, I give you….**

**Cow:**

Have you ever felt that you're _exactly _what people say you are? I mean, think about it. I'm the cow who jumped over the moon. When I'm called a cow, I find it ironic.

For example: Picture this. You're a pretty girl, working in a bar. It's happy hour and there's 100+ men in here. Then, imagine one particularly drunk man walks up to you. Slurring.

"hey pretty lady. Wanna hook me up with another drink, then go somewhere more… Private?" He grinned stupidly. I could tell he was drunk.

"Sir, how many drinks have you had?"

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila….."he looked up.

"Floor." He nodded eargerly.

"Sir, I am going to have to decline that offer."

His mood changed from borderline rapist to raving mad man.

"No! That's NOT the answer. You'd have to be a _cow _to say no! _Cow!_"

Something snapped in me. I made my hand go into a cow's hoof and slapped him so hard his head literally snapped to the side. Ha. His stupid Brit face was bruised. Not to offend anybody! But, still.

Do _you _find it ironic?

**Sorry! That was slightly depressing and slightly suggestive/dark. Oh well. What are you going to do flame me? **_**Come at me, brah!:D**_


	4. Snow

**Hey! I'm updating again! Cool! I feel like an author pimple, popping out stories…. Eww. Never mind. Pretend that never happened. Bad images.*shudder***

**Ah. Hem. Anyways…**

**Replies:**

_**There are no replies at the moment.**_

**Tee Hee. That was very official wasn't it?**

**I'm going to stop talking now.**

**Snow:**

Sabrina loved water.

She loved how independently together it acted. How its state and appearance could control it, but still never completely contain it.

The power in water, to her, was unbelievable, almost… Magical. It blew her mind that water could be cold, hard, and remote. That water could be… almost invisible. Untouchable.

In its solid state, ice, water was hard when thrown, but fragile when dropped. In its liquid state, water could be healing for a burn, or deadly in a tsunami. As a gas, you could tell that it was there by touch, and even smell, but not by sight. It awakened the senses.

But then there was snow.

To some people, snow is the white, troublesome stuff that granted kids no school and adults a day of shoveling. It's something cold that you get tired of after an hour. Snow was the promise of hot chocolate. With marshmallows… and whipped cream… The works. Snow always came with the warning of "Don't touch the yellow snow!"

But Sabrina thought different.

In Sabrina's eyes, snow was magical.

Snow was tiny crystals on the tiara of Mother Earth. It was sprinkles on an ice cream cone in the evening. It reminded her of the mighty who have fallen. Snow White might have seemed soft on the outside, but she was deadly in reality. Snow was pleasant in small doses, but fatal in huge amounts.

So, Sabrina always tried to be snow. And did she succeed?

Well now, _that_ was for the books.

**So… did I put EVERYBODY to sleep? I know, that was boring. And pointless. Oh well… Reviews? And, I want EVERYBODY to review. Because I have 173 hits and like 4 reviews per chapter. I need Feedback people! And, sorry for the length! I couldn't think of anything remotely interesting. **

**(Sorry for the wait!)**


	5. Dance

**Hey I'm FINALLY writing this! I've had this idea in my head for so long…. I couldn't wait any longer!**

**And, yes to everyone, I **_**am **_**aware that there is such a thing called a remix. This is a sound mix. Get over it. **_**Just kidding... Maybe….**_

**Replies:**

**I can't even reply to everyone! I'm so happy! Everyone that reviewed this chapter said that they loved my stories! My mom's a bit pissed though…. I was running around the house screaming that I have amazing reviewers. Heh, heh….**

**Well then…. On to…**

**Dance:**

_And I was like Baby, baby, baby ooh…..(1)_

A young 14 year old girl flailed her arms about, not a care in the world. "CRAZY GURLS SOUND MIX! WOOOO!" A 17 year old blonde haired girl poked her head in the room and opened her mouth to say something. She raised an eyebrow. She shut her mouth and smiled. A small shake of her head.

A boy joins her, puts an arm around her waist. The blonde girl glances up and smiles. They both leave the doorway, their spirits brightened.

_Starships were meant to fly. Hands up, and touch the sky. Can't stop, 'cause we're so high. Let's do this one more time…(1)_

The young girl spun around in a circle. She put her hands up to the sky, following the directions that the song put in place. She spun around again, basking in the pure joy of it all.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight. Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight….(1)_

The girl did exactly that. She let the music move her around the room, in a frenzied, but oddly pleasant state. Her very best friend, a brown haired beauty, slipped in the room. She started to mirror the happy girl's actions.

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, But here's my number, so call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe…..(1)_

The two girls did the Harvard college dance(2) in perfect harmony. It was then that the 14 year old girl realized that they were like two parts of a well-oiled machine, the very model of two friends, perfectly in synch.

_Falling from cloud 9, Crashing from the high. I'm letting go tonight. I'm falling from cloud 9….(1)(3)_

And yes, they did this song too, complete with sound effects.

_I'm wide awake…_

As the song faded away, only one question remained.

"Hey Daphne, why were we dancing to those songs?"

**BooYAH! I finished another chapter! I'm…. So proud….*sniff sniff***

**(1)- I do not own these songs.**

**(2)- The Havard College guys dance is a video on Youtube. Just search Harvard Call Me Maybe cover.**

**(3)- This is my ABSOLUTE favorite song! **_**I command all of you to love it too!**_** Just kidding….**

**Reviews are frosting to my cupcake.**


End file.
